


White wolf and his mate

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Possessive Jon Snow, Sub Sansa Stark, bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: I've not read a dark enough sansa and jon fanfiction to suit me. So here I am giving it a go. Don't like don't read this is dark and filthy. This is my first ever fanfiction...be gentle I had no beta.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	White wolf and his mate

**<https://www.instagram.com/p/CHvFI5DsyQ4/?igshid=yf0674i72wwv>We fall in to darkness**

Watching sansa following her lady mother in to the Sept to pray gives jon a idea. What would the lady mother think of her perfect sansa if she were to birth a bastard? His lips twitch at the thought of sansa becoming his plaything. First though he must woo her as he knows he will succeed in. He heads off to the glass garden a rose for his bitch, hardening behind his laces at the thought of his cousin naked and writhing in his bed.

**winter rose blooming**

He could feel her eyes following him as went down to the crypts. The note and rose he left under her pillow obviously intriguing her. Jon turned around as he reached the end. 

"Sansa forgive me for holding this secret of mine for so long" 

Blue eyes widened, pink creeping up her neck to suffuse her cheeks.

"I don't understand jon. Father lied to us all not even telling mother about you.

Jon knew telling her the truth about his parentage would change things in her eyes. Even a hidden bastard prince is still a prince. 

"He did it to protect me from robert, but I know you'll never hurt me. I've wanted to tell you as soon as I knew the truth." 

He dropped his eyes and looked up through his lashes. knowing this look would melt her.

"I've been in love with you for so long. Please sansa have mercy on this forgotten bastard prince." 

She trembled as he swooped her into his arms, he threaded his fingers into her hair as his mouth met hers. tongues stroking tentatively against one another, his hands roaming over her young budding body.

"Will you be mine sansa?" His hand touched between her legs to discover to his delight soaking wet and all for him.

"Yes! Oh jon yes. By the old gods I am yours and you are mine.." she grinded her hips wantonly over his hand he felt his cock pulsing with the need to bury himself deep within her. But first to break her to his needs. 

" Take your dress off. Let me see what's mine. Let me show you what's yours." He jerks his clothes off quickly as she slowly does the same with hers.

Perfection was the only thought that came to mine as his gaze slid down her body.

"Oh sweetling your perfect. Every inch of you was made for me.Im gonna kiss that wet cunny of yours." Shoving his head between her legs as she gasped in shock

"J-jon t-thats dirty!" She squirmed he chuckled darkly.

"No sansa nothing to do with you could ever be dirty. Now let me taste my sweet bitches cunt." He felt her gush at his lewd words his cock was aching to pound her sweet maiden cunt. His tongue lapping wildly as she moaned and whimpered. 

"Ohhhhh j-j-jon oh yes I'm yours." He leaned up and gazed at her.

"Are you? Are you my bitch sansa?" 

"Y-y-yes o-oh jon I'm the bastards bitch." Her eyes roll wildly as his fingers worked her pussy.

"Will you let this bastards cock into your tight hot cunny?" 

"Yes! Oh please! Do what you will with me."

His shaft hard and weeping seed rubbed against her slit. He eased his throbbing flesh into her tight soaking cunt.

"Seven hells your so wet and tight my sweet bitch." He panted with the effort not to just grab her hips and pound to his hearts content.

"Oh it's so big." Sansa nails dig into his shoulders as her wet tight walls pulse around his cock.

He spreads her legs wider as he eased slowly in and out. He groaned at the feel of her.

"Your perfect sweetling and all mine now. no other may ever touch you but me." she mewled her approval and tentatively lifted her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

"Only yours! P-please m-more j-j-jon!"

Growling his hips began thrusting fast and hard. The slapping of their flesh echoing all around them. His hand slipped between them to find her slick nub rolling it in circles.

"You love my cock don't you? Love me pounding your wet cunt? Want me to cum in you? Well sweet sansa do you?!" He was so close to just releasing his seed inside her.

"Yes oh godsss!" She trembled and her cunny squeezed Jon's restraint broke and he pounded wildly grunting and cursing.

" Fuck! Take it. Fuckin' bitch! He roared as his his balls tightened and his shaft poured jet after hot jet of his seed into her well fucked cunt. 

"I'm yours...your bitch. She murmured dazedly her eyes glassy.

Jon pulled his softening cock from her pussy and watch his seed pour down her folds to the floor underneath them.

"Anytime I want you I get you. I say on your knees You get on them. I say spread your legs. You spread them. I'm leaving winterfell soon. You will come with me and be mine and mine alone." He smiled smugly down at her and her well used body.

Sansa head nodded frantically " of course jon I'm your mate, your bitch I'll do as you wish. Now and always." She kissed him passionately looking adoringly at her mate her bastard prince.


End file.
